me , myself and her
by anononymas
Summary: nicholas is given a news of his life he has a secret sister who is a teenager and now he has to take care of her.. how will he do this? his realtionship with mia is going to rough patch will he ever be able to fix his realtionships in time? .. find out
1. Chapter 1

ME , MYSELF AND

HER

Holding the letter in his hand Nicholas devearux can't hlep but read. he was confused and some point thought it was big fat joke played someone who hated him. He folded the letter and shoved it in his pocket and then took it out and read it again he can't seem to take what it said . The letter reading was huge challenge now thinking about it is going to be one. He sat in his plush sofa and bowed his head all he wanted to was bang his head agianst a wall and want to disappear . His girlfriend well the queen of Genovia was busy with her duties or he would have called her but there is another but he wasn't sure how is _she _is going to take the news. This news was big enough for him for mia it would just be big surprise or challenge whatever she can call. he opened the letter once again the letter was written in elegant curve writing the letter was from his mother addressed to him nicholas didn't had much memory of her because she left when he was four due to his parents dispute and left him to take care of his father who died when he was six his uncle took him , he did try to track his mother down but in vain he never found her. after his uncle scheming him to become king and rival with mia things were going roller coaster after he finally realised mia was right to rule Genovia he declined the thorne and claimed his love for mia things start to calm down a bit and today after 3 years a letter comes all of sudden telling him whereabouts of his mother the letter she wrote was this,

_My darling boy how are you? i know you must be all grown up just like your father i know what i did was horrible and unforgivable _

_leaving you was the most hardest thing to do but i know with me you could have faced some difficluties which i didn't want you to bear and your father will take excllent care for you as you are lord in your right i don't care being royal i know iam but i seriously don't want this i have given up my claim what i want is best for my boy . well hear comes big news well darling i have remarried i know you hate me but he's really nice and take cares of me , with him i have one child a daughter she is 18 years old and her name is anna i know this is hard to take but last year richard my husband died and i myslef is very sick doctors say i don't have much time and i may die soon , son i want to ask you one favour just one and i would be thankful please take care of my little annie_

_she 's young and very hardcore she has noone now she studies in england for boarding but her studies will be compeleted next year i thought it would be best of her to come to Genovia and get to know you i know this is shock to you but trust it's for the best. she will coming next year in september and she will be staying with you she knows everything of you i hope you will coopreate with me on this . i love you very much and hope you have an amazing life. _

_love always_

_mother._

Nicholas took a deep breath he looked at the calendar september was here which means in few days he will have a sister to take care

he took his car keys drove to palace where he can meet mia . when he reached there mia was busy he decided to wait he began to think about his relationship with mia between him and mia which started a perfect romance have turned into rocky patch but hey every couple went through that didn't it. mia came he smiled at her she smiled back yes today was his lucky day he can't tell news with mia in furstrated mood and yelling and shouting he didn't know what happened but he hoped it was just a phase which will end quickly. he still loved her and will love always so he puts up whatever mia is feeling but sometimes it's gets on his nerves he lets it go he took her hand and takes her hand and decided to tell her the big news


	2. MEETING WITH ANNA

_NOTE: I AM FASCAINETED BY NICHOLAS'S CHARACTER AND I WANT TO CREATE AS MUCH STORIES OF HIS POSSIBLE BEFORE HEADING TO SCHOOL INSTEAD ITS FUN FAMILY ROMANCE DRAMA SHARING VALUES OF REALTIONSHIPS_

_FROM NICHOLAS'S POINT OF VIEW I WILL NOT MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT I WILL UPDATE IT REGUARLY AS I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR SCHOOL TOO. CONSTRUCTIVE CRISTISIM IS WELCOME AND WOULD GERNALLY APPRIECIATE IT TOO. _

" YOU HAVE A SISTER " ! . mia nearly yelled in his ear. nicholas thought for a moment he is going deaf .. going deaf oo that would be good . he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and let out a sigh mia was excited by idea which he thought would not be thrilled at all. he smiled mia has her moments and he missed those. he placed his hands oh hers and looked deep in her eyes spoke softly " yes mia i do have a sister , she is 18 years old and iam freaking out right now ". nicholas tried to calm himself down , mia smiled a assuring smile " its going to be alright " mia smiled " we can go through this it's not hard" .nicholas was relived that she embraced it if she is embracing the idea why can't he? thoughts swirled around his mind. " oh nicholas " mia broke his thoughts " would you like to move back to palace "? mia asked him . nicholas thought for a moment " are you sure? i mean about last time ..." nicholas said with confused look. mia laughed and said " yes iam positive since you are here most of time grandma and i have been talking we think you should move back and now that you have sister she might need an elder sister too " mia smiled . nicholas looked at her to make sure she wasn't joking " you are saying that you are going to hlep through this mia"? he was uncertain . " yeah come on you are boyfriend and this is least i can and plus it would be better to have her here i will get to know her much better than you driving her here everyday she will go crazy i know i went when i was in america then move back to genovia every summer " mia smiled agian . nicholas checked her face to make sure she is ok she smiled with those big brown eyes he can't say no to her not to that " ok whatever you wish your majesty" he smiled and held her close . mia laughed and swatted his arm . nicholas liked it mia was in a very good mood maybe bringing a sister would hlep her stress off. he smiled and seemed eager to meet this girl.

at the airport nicholas looked here and there anna's flight was due today and it could be coming any moment mia was in airport counter buying icecream for them he toyed with his car keys he eyed mia wondering what she may be thinking he was nervous anyone could tell he havent met this girl doesn't know what is she going to be like a spoil brat? she is eighteen and can be anything . what if she doesn't like him? what if he doesn't like her? no it can't be true he will like her a lot she is his sister he has to accept the idea no matter what. mia came over and looked up at him " feeling nervous" ? she asked . " how do you know "? he asked . " well frist your pretty face tells all and scoend you are playing with those keys you do that when you are nervous" she stated as matter of fact. he smiled mia knows what to say at right moment not to mention it was extremely generous of her she came with him to pick anna up. " thankyou , .. for coming i don't how will i do this without you" . " oh baby don't say that i said we will go this togather and i mean it " mia smiled back and cuddled inside of him not caring of watchful specters . " tell me how does she look like "? mia asked . nicholas was blank _he _doesn't know how she looked like either . " i .. i ... don't know i havent seen her picture we have to figure out oursleves " mia stared at him " you mean you don't know how she looks like ? how on earth we will find her that way"? she looked confused . " well i don't know i wasn't given a picture or anything " he replied " besides we have sign board that says _anna charmaichal _ she will come to us" he assured her . " oh my god nicholas look ! " mia pointed out nicholas looked at her driection he saw a girl about 18 or 19 looking here and there nicholas felt a jolt he felt excited and nervous. the girl saw the sign board she looked at them awkwardrly and made her driection towards them " do you think that's her ? mia asked " i mean she's coming to us , hope she is not some fan or something" . nicholas didn't answer , the girl made her way through passengers towards them by looks of her he can tell she was no fan but rather his vision of his mother.

he has visions of his mother vague but memories of his mother her features still dance in his thoughts with deep copper hair and big blue eyes which he inherited from her nicholas remember her as playful smiling person every time expect time his parents had a fight.

"nicholas"mia broke his thoughts again " do you think she is .."? mia trailed off. nicholas nodded silently now the girl was coming near he can see what she looked liked she had deep copper hair just like his mother's and inherited same blue eyes she was slim in her figure and looked younger for her age . she wore a denim black jacket a white shirt and jeans along with suitcases she looked at them

suspiciously not knowing what to do " come on we should meet" mia took his hand and dragged him towards the girl nicholas was shocked to see how much this girl looked like his mother it was his mother's young version her blue eyes met his and he seemed speechless for a moment . mia ran towards her with nicholas at her back she smiled and let out a hand " hello my name is mia and this is nicholas and welcome to genovia " mia greeted letting out a hand anna stared at him nicholas seemed lost for frist 2 mins she didn't do anything then she smiled and greeted mia back " anna, my name is anna your majesty" she said in a sing song voice . nicholas was taken to shock again her smile was exactly his mother's and have same sing song voice that she used to sing to him when he had troubled going into sleep. mia laughed " oh please call me mia not just your majesty" she repiled anna seemed a little nervous anna looked at nicholas " oh how rude of me " mia exclaimed " anna this is your speechless brother nicholas" she dragged him at her front

nicholas didn't know what to do so many thoughts were occuring mia nudged him " be nice" she whispered anna stared at him with confused look. nicholas held out a hand " hello anna iam nicholas" he tried to smile but couldn't . anna stared at his hand nicholas didn't like that then assumed she is taking a moment she smiled and shook it " nice to see you nicholas " she smiled . in instant nicholas calmed down " come on car is waiting" mia said she putted her hand on anna's shoulder and taking nicholas's hand he was grateful mia came this would have been hard without her. as they sat anna said nothing looked out of the window nicholas reconaized the look it was same look he used to give whenever he used to come to airport and sat on the car. " so anna where are you from"? mia asked her " iam from australlia melborne orginally but mom is from genovia and dad is from newyork so i don't have any australlian in me " she smiled . Australlia that's where his mother went he wanted to whack his head the one place he didn't look . how did he miss that? mia laughed " well same here i mean i know iam half genovian but growing up in america seemed more american to me than genovia .. but genovia is my home my beloved country and i love it " mia looked at him . nicholas smiled and drove on . " where are we going"? anna asked confused look again " oh didn't nicholas mentioned we are going to my place" mia replied . " you mean palace"? anna asked again . " yes i thought it would be nice to have you there now that you are nicholas's sister and everything i mean he's there all time so you will be too" . anna looked at him " you live there"? she asked nicholas . nicholas looked from review mirrior " yes i lived there , and then moved back but mia asked me to come and stay i think it's best for you to stay close with us" he assured her. anna was flabberghast " iam going to live in _palace_ " ? " that's right " mia smiled " awesome "! anna exclaimed mia laughed nicholas smiled he was liking her sense of humor.

after reaching at palace anna gaped at the castle " its bueatiful , it beats the crap out of my tiny apartment at melborne " nicholas looked at her she need training she shouldn't say those while in palace mia assured him it's going to be okay look . she is just digesting it they made their way to palace anna whirled around mia laughed " i know the feeling it was same for me when i came"

anna looked at her " hey why not you come up in my suit and freshen up" ? mia took her hand and made her way to her room " she is staying with you"? nicholas asked " yeah i thought it would be nice to have her with me plus i have big bed iam sure she can fit " mia replied . " you know mia you should have discussed with me , iam her brother after all i mean not that i mind but she just arrived and you don't know much " nicholas stated " oh nicholas please it's a girl thing do you think she will all right in one room all by herself?she is just a girl and i want to make her feel like home " mia protested . nicholas gave up he can't argue with that mia was right about one thing anna needed someone to be taken care of a female hand would be best as he himself don't know how to approach her. The girls made their way nicholas smiled this would be easy he thought mia's coopreation would hlep him to get to know his sister and maybe mia and he could be closer.

Dinner time and nicholas made food as usual dinner was usually the time when mia's grandma queen clarrise and her husband joe dine with them

ofcourse queen knew about anna and expressed her desire to meet her, which he can't say no to her, wondering how anna will take it he hoped mia came up with something maybe use her princess lessons for her atleast . queen clarrise sat on table with joe on her side and mia on another nicholas came and sat with mia . anna came a little late and apologetic smile" sorry i lost my way" she said " its a big place" the queen was delighted by her casual manner and welcomed her. anna curtsied something mia taught her this morning and was not very good at . the queen smiled and told her it wasn't important . dinner talk was mostly about affairs and meetings nicholas could see anna getting bored . she defiantly didn't liked politics he thought " so anna where in england you were studying "? the queen asked . anna jolted she didn't know she was getting addressed by queen " well i was at edinburgh boarding school and stayed there for about few yearsyou know till mum died " anna looked at nicholas " i have been there it's bueatiful place" the queen replied. anna nodded in agreement. after dinner nicholas wanted to be alone with mia " i havent been with you since so many days" mia smiled " i know but right now you have sister to get know" . " did she said anything about me"? nicholas asked her.

" well by asking you mean you have exactly same eyes as your mother and your smile is just like her, she didn't expect you to be so different she always thought you looked like your mom" mia touched his face " well i went after my dad" he replied " did she mention my mom's illness or anything of her past? i want to know what happened after she left anna would know about it". " well why don't you ask her yourself iam sure it's going to be more comfertable for her to tell you " mia stated. " well okay if that's right i guess you didn't tell we are dating haven't you " he smiled at her " i left that for you " mia kissed him . nicholas kissed back he loved mia and since news of anna came to her mia was changed no more screaming yelling and no fighting either this was good. mia broke the kiss" i gotta go now i have to look some papers maybe go to bed" she stood up " mia"? nicholas also stood up " thankyou .. for everything for accepting it for making us feel like one of your own .. for coopreation i don't what to say" mia smiled and touched his face agian " how about i love you instead "? he smiled and whispered i love you and kissed her goodnight mia strolled off leaving nicholas to catch up.


	3. MIA'S IGNORANCE

Nicholas made his way to the palace it quite dark and he was sure he was about to get hit by something or someone he turned his cellfone on so he can see clearly he bumped into something not sure what it was he turned his cellfone light on the driection . it was a flower pot he moved on he reached the libary when he saw the light was already turned on he saw anna reading some books with a shawl around. " what are you doing here"? he asked anna jumped " what ! who's there ? " anna asked frantically . nicholas stepped into light " oh it's you you scared me to death man don't do that" anna took a sigh of relif. nicholas repeated his question her reply was" i was bored so i came here the footman hleped me to get here" anna looked smugly at him . " anna you can't wonder around palace in night people are sleeping " nicholas told her " if you want anything ask me i will get you but please don't wonder off mia won't like it" . he sat down on the sofa " you must be tired why don't you go to bed"? " no i am not tired i had coffee and now i want to read this book iam not going anywhere right now" anna replied with haughtiness. nicholas knew that stubborn look it was same look his mom used to give to his dad that passed on her children too. " you and me have so much common anna you are just like mom in every way you even look like her and you have those looks too" he looked at anna while talking " well yeah we are related you know" she stated as matter of fact " by the looks of you you look nothing like her expect the eyes i guess you went after your father but your mood and temprements are mom's " . nicholas chuckled " you think so ? how can you say that? " he asked . " iam pshycology major in edinburgh i can analyse people and tell them what to do about their problems and everything" she said. some smart kid nicholas thought well better ask her about whereabouts your mother. " so anna you told us that you were born in australlia? i have question did mom .. did she ever told you where she went after leaving me and my father "? anna looked surprised she wasn't expecting it. she seemed to think about as if remembering something " yes she did mention it one time before her death i didn't knew about you so one day mom called and told me of you that you are lord of genovia and everything that i will meet you someday i must admit i was shocked and furious but then i thought now mom is going i have none so why not get to know you after all you are my brother.. and yes she did mention where she went after she left you and your dad she was so sorry she said she went to america and lived there for few years she met my dad during those years and fell in love with him and got married she never told him that she was royalty or something after i was 12 my dad died due to illness she struggled with his death she loved him very much you know but she was guilty to leave you she wanted to see you but your uncle won't let her and she didn't want to mess with your life she thought you hated her for leaving you like this and decided to keep secret but as soon as i turned 18 her illness broke and she surrived till last breath she loved you very much nicholas and wanted to tell you but she never got time " nicholas eyes clouded his mother actually wanted to talk to him how can he not see it? he was so lost that he thought his heart would brust a tear rolled down in his cheek before anna could notice he wiped away .

" well it's good you are here " he smiled " we can have so much fun and family time" . anna laughed " well yes it's going to be iam already having fun mia is so nice i like her and queen clarrise is very sweet and joe well i don't much and you well iam so glad you welcomed i thought you were mad at me or something but iam glad you are not ! mia told me so much about you she told me how nice you are and everything " nicholas smiled " she is being modest iam nothing like what she said infact i was opposite i was mean and arrogant she didn't tell you that did she"? anna shook her head in negative " well scoot over and let me tell you " she scooted over and he told her about his romance with mia how they met and how much she hated him till the end " aww that is so romantic " anna said at end of story " you guys should marry i mean you are perfect for each other" nicholas looked at her " i don't know about that i mean i want to but iam not sure mia wants it" " what do you mean not want it ? anna protested every girl wants to get married have you asked her "? nicholas didn't what to say that same thing was rough patch in realtionship everytime he asked her mia wouldn't agree

telling she wants things slow and everything that same thing had caused fights bickering and not to mention the silent treatment nicholas didn't want to push it but he needs to know if they have future togather he knows mia loves him but what about being togather forever? doesnt mia want that? " you know what it's getting late i should go now goodnight annie " he tossled her hair leaving anna in bewildered expression

next morning nicholas got up the parliment session was in an hour he hurried down to breakfast he saw mia and anna sitting togather having breakfast " nick " anna yelled " come and join us " she took a seat for him beside mia mia was as usual busy at morning paper

" well good morning ladies" he smiled mia didn't look up " good morning your majesty" knowing this would get her attention " oh nicholas so sorry i was so busy at budget list" she kissed him on cheek nicholas sat down with a sigh it was same every morning

mia reading paper and not paying any attention she has queen duties which is very big responsebilty he tried to make himself understand " nick check it out these things i think iam going to do today " anna shoved a paper beside him " hiking "? nicholas asked her " anna you are not going alone take someone with you " " oh yes you are going with me mia won't go she 's busy" as always nicholas thought " anna i can't go now i have parliment then few meetings iam not off till evening" " oh " anna had disappionted look

" maybe i can go with you " queen clarisse responded nicholas looked at her how is she supposed to hike if she breaks her leg joe is going to kill him and he was too young to die anyway he has to get married to mia frist." your majesty it's so kind of you but i think it would be better if i take her sometime iam sure anna wants to do something else today" anna looked at him what? he is right " oh nicholas always seeking my best intersts joe is accompanying me so it's no problem as iam dowager queen now and mia is handling well so i think there won't be problem besides she is such a sweet child i can't say no to her " anna had wide smile on her face then they left to get dressed. nicholas looked at mia who still was reading budget list an awkward silence between them " can you pass the butter please" he asked her mia shoved a butter plate" you know it wouldn't be so bad if we go too you know we havent been out for so long i think we deserve it what do you say after parliment you in"? he asked her mia didn't looked up " mia"? no response "mia'?

"what"? a furstrated look " no nicholas iam very busy i have parliment then i have meetings and then i have dinner with prime minster of japan and so are you " " yeah but its been long time we have done anything togather they can wait we can be back by dinner" he assured her. " oh god nicholas what's into you i thought you wanted tobe with your sister instead you think we should do things togather we have so much to do its budget season not to mention the list we have to proceed and parliment i have got so much work"

mia looked at the clock " great you made us late i seriously doubt it they are not going let get off the hook " nicholas protested " me what did i do? all i said an outing and you come ranting at me i know you have so much that's why i ask you if i can hlep but you never let me in what's your problem mia don't you want me to hlep you " " you know what i honestly don't have time if i had i would love to sit and chat about it but i have a country to run and parliment " mia got up and left . nicholas was astounded by her reaction he was getting so furstrated by this behivour of hers he slammed into the table hurting himself only this is it he had it now he has to do something about it mia 's behiviour and her ignorance was too much sure she had a country to run but hadn't she always? even when he offered hlep she won't let him it's like she is shutting him out .

before pariliment he went to mia's suit knocked at the door anna opened it " you" he said sternly " meet me in libary as soon you are back no excuses just be there " and with that he left .


	4. the parliment

"So what seems to be the problem?" Anna asked. Nicholas thought for a moment he can't exactly tell anna about the problem he doesn't want her to know that he can't handle his own relationship with mia. He decided to put it as indirectly as possible " well the thing is .. he began there is close friend of mine who is having some problems in his love life and his girlfriend well she is worked up and they fight a lot which he thinks is not good this might lead into breakup or something

And he loves her very much and he can't lose her as he loves her more than life itself and he wants the best of her and wants to keep her happy " he spoke as his breath ran out. anna eyed him closely " is this friend well i don't know is _you"? _**nicholas watched her and can't seem able to deny he gave up and said " fine it's me forgive me for not giving my pride away " anna smiled " well you can tell if you are having problems you don't have to hide " . " i thought this was about me and mia not about how nicholas should speak about his problems " nicholas spoke . anna sighed " well i can hlep you but you must understand what i say and no buts i hate paitents with buts or else i can't tell you what to do " . " fine , fine we will do it your way but it should be legal " anna laughed " oh it is... so let's see you mia rough patch mia worked up you being so self centered to care about it**

**mia furstrated you frustrated both stubborn refuse to admit that they still care about each other mia being in difficlut position herself you being stuck in a situation seems you will have a bittersweet happy ending" . " happy ending! where in the hell can you see the happy ending ? " anna eyed him agian ' i said no interfering look nick you are in position where everyone goes through as in realtionship not everything is perfect and right there are some things you have to take care of**

**you want to save this realtionship whereas this is last thing in mia's mind she must be thinking about it it's just that she's not given enough time or space" . nicholas looked at her as if she was speaking some alien language time? space? mia always had time and space he didnt understand and expressed his thought. " i know you are thinking you are giving her time and space but trust me nick you are not you are suffocating her with affection this is something she doesn't want she wants to independant for some time and she feels like you are taking charge over her". nicholas wanting to protest can't hlep to think about it he can a little controlling over time but he cares for her he doesnt mia to get hurt. " iam listening " he finally said.**

**next morning he came to table and didn't greet mia instead he greeted the queen frist and joe and sat next to joe . mia seemed to note that but didn't make a notion . sighing he began talking to queen and joe instead. at the parliment the construction of hospital was due to process but a worker's strike broke out nicholas didn't ask for mia's opnion and didn't say much he decided to let mia do it alone . mia ofcourse seemed lost at the moment. though mia got education from the queen clarrise she still hadn't got the grasp to control parliment she despretly looked at nicholas and then at parliment part of nicholas told him to go and take over but he knew mia well if something went wrong mia wouldn't forgive him . after the half time mia came over with an annoyed look on her face" why didn't you said anything? you knew i was stuck and iam not good with those people " nicholas studied her this can't be possible mia actually needed him ! " yes but you said you want to do things yourself so i didnt thought it was nessacary me to jump in" mia got more annoyed **

**" well yes but i would like to have my back instead those men don't like me and i can't make them like me it's hard". " mia i have your back but fact is you wouldn't let me have your back so better come up with an idea right now because we don't have much time " he trailed off . nicholas wanted to hit himself this was hard mia clearly needed him and he should be there supporting her this is hard he can't ignore mia how can he? the parliment went back to session .**


	5. joe's advice

" WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID? " anna stormed into nicholas room . Nicholas looked from his papers " what ? what did i do ? " . " oh like you didn't do anything " anna came to nicholas " staggaring mia like that in parliment i didnt told you do that nick i told you to give her space and be there for her when she needed you " . " frist of all i don't know what to do you tell me to give space , not to be near then be there when she needs you iam confused , what are you trying to say " ? . anna flashed him an angry glance " _i told you to give her space not ridicule her in front of parliment ! , _**damn it nick when she needed you why didn't you hleped her now she has lost the case of hospital all thanks to you ! you could have spoken for her . and she is now crying her eyes out who by the way isn't letting anyone to get in the room and won't speak and or listen to anyone all because nobody defended her ! now go and fix this before it gets ugly " . nicholas looked at her for a moment he can't belive it what he was listening mia crying how can he be so arrogant ? but mia asked for this he wanted to hlep her but she won't so now it would be best not to go " iam doing what i think is right anna and please stay out of this , besides she asked for it i tried to hlep her she won't let me" **

**" but ... " no buts and please shut the door when you go " nicholas replied coldly. anna flashed him another angry look and left . nicholas took a sigh he felt so bad frist making mia upset and now anna he knew what he did was wrong part of him wanted to go consel mia and anna part of him told not too. he very well knew mia won't easily forgive him he decided to go to kitchen and cook something maybe get his mind off distract himself . he went to kitchen and turn on the burner he looked at the fire for a long time .**

**joe came up and nicholas looked up " oh hey joe didn't see you there" he smiled at joe. joe smiled back " nicholas my boy what are you making today " ? . " i don't know i havent decided .. he started to stammar .. iam stuck joe i don't know what happened somehow i managed to hurt the people who i love " he rested his head in his hands . joe came over and comferted the young lord . " is this about parliment "? he asked curiously. " yes and no .. yes as in yes it happened in parliment and no because it's being going on for a long time and addition to that a 19 year old is hurted because of me". " nicholas my boy listen to me carefully you know we men love our women very much , we have to protect them but in some way we hurt them with no intentions sure women are fragile and emotional and sometimes they ignore us but one thing is right about them and we don't have to admit it its because of them what we are we simply can't turn our backs on them if they are not there we are lost we don't know what to do then ". " so you are saying mia is right to ignore me .. right to not accept my marriage right to say she doesn't have time for us right to tell me it's none of my buisiness to hlep her ". " nicholas my boy .. joe spoke softly .. mia is a queen she is no normal girl she likes to be that normal girl she isn't independant her life is in a shell iam sure she never wanted to ignore you but it happened it wasn't intentional i remember clarrise like that to me five years ago she was given so much responsibility and mia that she never acknowledeged iam her part of life although i thought i was imagine my disappiontment you and i are and were in same position the thing is how we can make it work oursleves " . nicholas looked up joe obviously had an idea and a good one. " what are you saying joe"? . **


	6. the proposal

mia came to breakfast table when she saw a thick brown envelope in the table ... it was addressed to her ofcourse .. she touched it and in confusion didn't know who it was from... nicholas hid behind the pillars to see the reaction . mia opened the envelope a smile formed in her lips ... she sat and read it .. nicholas smirked it was the letter holding the approval of children's center with all signs of parliment members and himself.. he kept it as a secret from mia infact he wanted to surprise her and to the only way to get mia 's forgivness..mia laid back holding on to the letter... tears came to her eyes and in a minute she started to cry.. nicholas got confused he didn't wanted to upset mia.. then why the hell is she crying? it was supposed to make her feel good ... he came out..went to mia's driection. his eyebrows knitted in confusion , he gently put his hand on her shoulder , mia jumped ! she turned around and among tears she started to cry more. nicholas was clearly confused is this happy crying? sad crying ? or simply crazy crying ? was she upset that he didn't tell her?

he decided to ask her "mia what's wrong'? he asked in utter confusion. mia holded the letter and in tears she muttered " oh nick iam so so so sorry ! i didn't know you were approving i thought you didn't want too since my behiviour to you i was driving you crazy and iam soo soorryyy its my fault i know anna told me everything how i ignore you and you were upset because of me iam soo sorry i promise i will never do that again i have paid so much attention that i forget that one person i love is being ignored its all my fault stupid stupid me !"

mia spoke in utter sobs. nicholas smiled he couldn't hlep it he hugged mia tightly " you never ignored me i know you had duties which are important to this country and you are wonderful but there is no need to feel bad i just did this simply because i love you " , he said wiping her tears away , mia smiled and kissed him it was wonderful and amazing at both time . it did excited him and her it was old times again . " now what iam hearing you have a ring for me "? mia asked in his ear . nicholas looked surprised he didn't expect to hear this from her ." oh come on i know you are dying to ask me unless you want me in my knees which i would gladly do cause you deserve it , but won't be better if you do it "? nicholas laughed at mia 's boldness talk about that girl being shy ! surely joe won't be trusted any longer . " are you saying you want to get hitched with me"? a new word he learned from anna the great . " why not ? we both love each other and are perfect in every sense , now where is my ring ? don't make me suffer nicholas ! mia smiled smugly . " you know for a girl like you you are quite confidente usually girls wait but you are different " nicholas smirked. " well those girls don't have boyfriends desprately making them happy and passing marry me please looks every time they see them and that longing so i decided to end this miserable surffering of yours decide to get "hitched" with you " mia laughed. " ok your majesty but you have to wait you see the ring is not here i have to get it while you can get dress because you gotten yourself a fancy date " nicholas leaned to her " you will come won't you? " he asked with earnest expression mia couldn't but smile " yes my lord i will be waiting here for you in the evening " . nicholas hugged her again and kissed her . now was perfect mia asked herself to ask him to marry her. which is quite extraodinary in back of mind he always had picture of this though it was different but he has to make this speical in every way he decided to cook food and arrange a small bueatiful arrangement of candles and flowers near the fountain he smiled . but frist he needed to do something which involved a little danger.

as she was practicing archary nicholas looked at his sister as if approaching her now is the best time it was cool with mia but right now judging how good she is in that sport he was sure he didn't want to be involving a sharp object in her hands he saw her shooting her a bull's eye nicholas was stunned she was good maybe she should go to champions for this he came and gave her a quick smile his sister looked smugly at him and turned away a bit of temper too ok took after him . he approched just as she shot another arrow this time it went true again. " hi " he muttered wondering wether when she will stop shooting arrows . anna looked at him and paid no attention nicholas refused to be baited " hello annie" . anna looked at him " what ? she said coldly what do you want nicholas "? , " listen i came here to apologize about how i was that night iam sorry i spoke you that way " . anna dropped her bow and looked at him

obviously stunned at this sudden change " well you did say to keep out and i did and i thought you didn't want me here", " are you crazy ? there is no way iam letting my baby sister run no not this time ". anna stopped " baby sister ? you really take me as your sister"? anna looked " no anna i took as a homeless hobo and gave you shelter , ofcourse i take you as my sister ! silly girl why do you think i brought you here to get to know you and spend some quality time with you " nicholas spoke . anna smiled " you are in debt dude and i wanted to acknowledge you something i didn't thank you as i should have i mean you took me as your family in one single scoend and did make me feel like family " nicholas laughed he loved her sense of humor and senstivity so like mia . " you are welcome dear , by the way i have great news ". he told her about proposing mia that evening anna flunged her bow and jumped into his arms she was screaming with joy which could make him deaf " oh nick this is best news ever ! how did this happen no forget it but iam so happy for you oh you are going to be a groom mom would be so happy if she was here oh god there will be wedding which reminds i gotta go and get the best planner and yes mia's dress and everything it will be awesome ! . nicholas laughed at the girl's excitement " wait i havent given the ring yet i have to get from my house it was my grandmother's ring from father's side she gave it to me before she died in my hope of wife i didn't bring it here knowing it would'nt happen but now it did i am going there to get it " nicholas spoke " oh i will go with you " anna said hlepfully " no you stay here and hlep me to arrange the settings okk and promise not one word of it to mia or joe okk" " aye aye captain " anna made a saulte . nicholas returned the salute.

as he drove his way to his home nicholas couldn't hlep but feel less thrilled to go there it was his house but his uncle lived there who now was in jail at the moment the place brought him terrible memories he didn't liked that place at all but the thought of mia and ring kept him driving on he reached there it was pitch dark he turned on the light he let gretchen work in palace now as she had saved him

but still loyal she kept the place spotless . he made his way to the bedroom of his aunt and uncle there in left drawer he pulled it and a tiny antique box was a large emerld and diamond ring though it was old fashinoned he knew it was meant for mia in every way . he looked at the clock it was 7pm already his date was about to start in hour he should hurry fast . he hopped back in the car and turned on the radio he couldn't hlep but smile he simply can't wait now the perfect moment was happening and his life is perfect now. he looked at the box which was placed in wind sheild and touched it mia would love it though it wasn't great as andrew's but still it beats it.

when all of sudden his world crashed just by his single look at the box , he waited for the traffic light to get green when all of sudden a car speeded towards his car sending him flying through and throwing him off the window . a throb of pain went through his body and something sticky and liquid appeared it was blurry and then dark blurry again through blurness he saw people making way towards him

the ring box was still in his hands which happened to be apperead red he went into darkness again he saw mia's face smiling at him , he knew she was waiting but now she will wait for him forever ...

_i know its typical but i have to give this story a body as no love story is compeleted with complications _


	7. the aftermath

" CLEAR !" . a voice shrilled in nicholas's ears . " CLEAR ! ... CLEAR ! ... CLEAR !" another voice came. OUCH ! nicholas's felt he was electricfied what was happening ? he tried to open his eyes but the darkness prevailed ... " CLEAR ! " . OUCH , OUCH , OUCH !

nicholas wanted to scream to the man who was making him deaf. "he's crashing ... CLEAR ! " . that's it he will now punch the man if he shouts again.. after few bisastarous screams and being shocked again and again nicholas finally opened his eyes. what's going on ?he wondered some grey's anatomy's episode? at frist it was hazy and blurry at the same time he can't make out where he was or what was happening but after few moments he saw a man who was standing so close he can even smell his breath . the man was checking something his eyes maybe . the man stood back and talked to other man beside him " he 's stable now .. but he still needs to be in ICU  
" . ICU ? WHAT WAS HAPPENING ? he got to go see mia she's waiting for him. he tried to get up but couldn't a shrill of pain went through his body . he tried to call mia's name but couldn't it was too painful . he just stared back at the light . " doctor look ! he's opened his eyes ! " a nurse screamed. ofcourse he opened his eyes why wouldn't he ? his eyes were open since last 5 mins. the doctor leaned again he had a horrible breath . someone give him mint or two. he checked him again and then spoke " welcome lord deaveaurx you just had surgury " . surgury ? of what . although he can't speak but his eyes questioned the doctor the doctor agian replied " you were in accident apparently some drunk driver knocked your car down you were thrown from front window " . is that what happened? an accident? wait if he was in accident this must be ... he tried to questioned again but no words the doctor seemed to get him " you just had a surgury apparently you lost lot of blood and there was internal bleeding in your head also , you did fracture your left leg but we managed to operate it. apparently you are lucky this type of accident can kill anybody " . kill? lucky ? nicholas was just confused . he searched the room looking , looking for her , does she know? where is she? he tried to get up and " AAAAGHHHHH " he screamed his back was killing him why can't he get up ? . " sir i need to you to clam down " the doctor replied . he tried to get up again but the man pulled him back . " sir please " the doctor told him sternly . " meeeeeeee ... he tried to say her name . " meeeeeeee " again but his mouth was filled with pain . why can't he say her name ? he felt dizzy this time he was so tired tired what just happened here he was about to make the biggest decision of his life but couldn't walk couldn't speak he just wanted to sleep. he dozed off in uncomfertable sleep.

after few hours he opened his eyes thankgod his eyes work atleast he can see what is going on . he saw a nurse standing checking some liquid thing . "oh great you are awake " the nurse said . " whaaaaaaa ..." again he tried to say " oh honey you shouldn't talk they wouldn't tell you but i will your brain caused the bleeding which effected your speaking power it will take time to recover but you will speak " nicholas wanted to cry like a baby now he can't talk ? he tried to get up this time he suceeded he rose half up. he felt his back this time the pain was less must be moriphine. he looked at room it was filled with flowers and get well cards. he smiled he knew who did that. flowers were favorite of queen clarrise and get well cards with some randome people he searched the room trying to find her in those . he looked at the nurse and immediatly grabbed a nearby paper and pen wrote " have you seen mia"? in a broken handwriting. the nurse took a long time to understand it " oh yes she was here just an hour ago she just went she was called for a duty. she promised to come in hour or so but your sister is here" . nicholas's eyes lit up he was so grateful to this lady . the nurse went to the door and called his sister he heard tharshing and banging and running and on the door he saw tearful sister who apprantly looked haven't slept in a week or so. his sister looked at him at the moment trying to digest it then she threw her arms around him and hugged him " oh nickk iam so glad you are alive they said you aren't going to make it so i gave them peice of my mind oh my god look at you you look so good though they say you can't speak but we weill manage i will hlep you oh god mia was so worried sick she was crying and crying she wouldn't stop she was taken to palace as she was disturbing other patients joe's here too he's been here all week so have i they wouldn't let me but i stayed iam so glad you have woken up ". he untwined his arms and tried to question this no talking was hard . his sister apparently got sharpar releflexs looked at him " well you were in coma for a week , they said it would be hard to get through this but you are strong and you did it". he tried to make a motion about mia " oh yes she was here she was in a bad shape they had to calm her down you know she thought you will die or something " . nicholas gave her a digusted look his sister looked meekly . joe came in and stood beside her " scaring him as usual " joe said calmly " don't worry you will be all right " . nicholas looked at him apparently asking the question he was asking about it for week now. " mia is fine now and she is in palace she will be here once she knows you have awoken " they didn't told her? what they were doing ? he pulled his sister and gave her a stern look

" yeah i know but i wanted to make sure frist stop staring me like that ! fine i will go and call her !" . she spoke and ran to the door. joe smiled at him and pulled a chair . nicholas smiled at him he was grateful joe was here it was much better than to be alone . " mia was worried she isn't lieing she was in hysterics you know when you didn't came and she was waiting she knew something was wrong so she called you but you weren't picking up then we got the call ... after 5 mins we were here they were opreating you .. mia was not claming down so they had to give her a calming pill " . nicholas looked at joe he had to simply see mia right now see if she's ok. " i know my boy she's gone to call don't worry she will be here ".

it was evening now joe slept on his chair nicholas however couldn't sleep she was waiting for him she was waiting for him to propose to her now how will he propose to her ? does this image will make her feel bad ? will he scare her? there was a knock joe got up and went to the door mia was standing her eyes rim red her hair messed up her tearstricken cheeks it looked like she was crying for a very long time she sobbed when she saw him and sobbed more when he tried to smile at her he was covered in tubes and liquids and still smiling at her she then threw her arms around him and sobbed more " nicholas deavearux you scared me ! why did you went to that place that place give me creeps ! i know something was wrong i just knew it i knew from the moment you didn't came i was waiting for 2 hours pretty mad at you ofcourse so i decided to call you but there was no answer then i got worried and you know the rest but don't you ever do that again i almost lostyou ! you don't know how's it like its been a hell ohh nickk iam so glad you are ok now ! " she uttered in sobs she looked back and he looked back too then she leaned in and kissed him it was the best kiss ever more than fountain one perhaps the fact he was given a scoend chance or maybe because simply mia was there he can't figure out but still he was so happy if only he could talk. " now the docs told you can't talk for a few weeks so don't worry we will make progress i have taken my time off now grandma will take care of the duties till you are better so now iam yours ". mia smiled , nicholas looked at her with affection she was so sweet she actually took time off for him nobody did that for him he had a feeling this few weeks even though he can't move or talk this would be best time of his life...


End file.
